Mesonakians
The great spirit Mesonak's consciousness. Unlike Tanmanians, some Mesonakians can be dangerous in a spiritual way. They can possess a person (especially if they're not Solekians or Photokians), even physically they are dangerous. Mesonakians are often giant demonic-like beings, and they are far more dangerous than your average Tanmanian soldier. Mesonakians are very strong allies with the Tanmanian empire, and they are often working together. One of the easiest way to defeat a Mesonakian is to use a Anti-Mesonakian spray. The Anti-Mesonakian Spray Kingy Made after Gold Good Guy was possesed By one, It has The Power to Remove a Mesokian From His/her Head, But against Mezonakz, Empresses and emperor/TTV Mesonak, Good Luck On that Mesonakian Breeds *'Emperor breed'- the current Emperor of the Mesonakians is chosen from all Mesonakians from this race. Their power matches Tanma's. Mesonak looks like one, despite being a Tanmanian. *'Empress breed'-Although the Emperor normally commands all of the Mesonakians, every milenia a rare breed of mesonakian known as the "Empress" is born. They could be any breed of natural Mesonakian, (aka not skull army, skakdi or mezguls) except Emperor, but once they are detected by the current Emperor (normally by instinct, although there may be exceptions) they are trained in the ways of the lime by a Lime Priest for 13 years, then they are subjected to a ritual, which transforms them into beings that are near omnipotent. They outrank even the Emperors, and if any dares to question them they get a painful massive memory rewrite. *'Karzahni Mesonakians'- Giant demonic beings who are threatning both spiritually and physically. They are very often used by Mesonakians since they're very hard to beat, and can easily defeat a group of people. Their preferred weapons are lime green Karzahni flame-breath, giant weapons of different kinds and messing with your brain. They prefer to use powerful aggressive attacks rather than strategic and well thought out plans. Since they are so instinct-driven they can often be defeated with good strategies. *'Mezonakz- ' - Mezonakz are the second most dangerous Mesonakian race after the Karzahni Mesonakians. They are crazy, Poltergeist-like beings who can make anyone lose their sanity and become a left-wing Mesonakian faggot. They can also shapeshift, possess people, steal powers or just kill in less than a second, but they prefer to play around with your sanity instead. An Mezonak can only be killed by Solek, Klakk, Photok or a white and grey toa. Fortunately they are also very rare. *'Mesuneks- '''These beings range in their powers, but something they all have in common is their ability to shapeshift. Most of them have a quite matoran, toa, turaga or even humanoid look, and they all have a Mesonakian /Skakdi skull plus atleast two horns. Despite the fact that not all Mesuneks are physically powerful, many of them do have an extremely large intelligence. They often take jobs that give them high authority in society such as being president, banker, military general etc. *'Mezgul- Mezguls were once an ancient team of Toa's, but was resurrected by the great spirit Mesonak again. Their sole purpose is to find the now 11 legendary masks. They will only appear if one of these masks are near. Sometimes they are so desperate, that they will kill their allies to get the mask. The Mezguls are extremely powerful, and they can kill you under a second. Mezgul can like many other Mesonakians attack both the mind and the body. If they can't get the masks physically from you, they will haunt you in your dreams (i.e Gold good guy experienced this once, but is no longer having these nightmares since Klakk prevented them from doing that). Sometimes they will haunt your mind, so they can either get the information necessary to find the masks, or to take over their mind and find the mask for themselves. Mezguls can only die if they're thrown to Karzahni by Solek or Photok or being injected with a lime vaccine, but they can be temporarily be sent to layer 4 in Karzahni after being hit by a Solekimu hammer. Mezguls are able to go through 100 billion universes in a second. *'''Mini Meso's - second least dangerous race of Mesonakians. They work as spies for both the Mesonakians and the Tanmanian empire. Two of them betrayed Solek soon after becoming Guys. Their weapons are various, including the Nutsack Pincher and the Hook of Spankalooshes.